


The Marbella Cupid

by inamamagic



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Valentine's Day, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane is this year's Marbella Cupid, and takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marbella Cupid

“The Marbella Cupid?”

“The Marbella Cupid.”

Jane raises an eyebrow as Luca holds out a pair of fluffy white wings, a bow, and a quiver. They’re in the locker rooms, with what seems to be half the staff of the hotel surrounding them. It’s Valentine’s Day, and the staff quarters, the kitchens, the launderettes, and the basement are all decorated in garish pink and red hearts and sparkly pom-poms. Outside this however, there is absolutely no sign that this is even a day that exists, aside from the “Marbella Valentines” gastronomical offers at the restaurant.

“You could look a little happier,” says Lina. “It’s a huge honour.”

“Uh huh…” says Jane, taking the equipment from Luca. “So what, I just have to shoot arrows at people?”

“Only employees,” says Luca, as the rest of the staff chuckle. “You write their name on a piece of paper, fix it to the arrow, and fire away.”

“And they have to go on a date with them?” asks Jane, her hesitation giving way to a sense of glee.

“That’s the rule,” says Luca, giving Lina a conspirational glance.

“Yay!” Jane says, beaming as she tries to put the wings on. Lina helps her sling the quiver on her back.

“Now you’re totally allowed to shoot other employees while you’re working,” says Luca. “Just as long as it doesn’t get in the way of the guests.”

“Alright,” says Jane. “I’m totally up for it.”

Lina brings out a thin belt with a slim notebook attached to it. She fixes it around Jane’s hips and sticks a pen on it.

“Don’t take orders on this,” she grins. “Only matchmaking.”

“Got it,” says Jane, taking out an arrow and nocking it. Without aiming anywhere in particular, she lets it fly. It sticks to the wall opposite them.

“Cool!” she exclaims, hurrying over to the wall to retrieve the arrow. “These are good! Most of these things don’t stick anywhere.” She wiggles the plunger end off the wall with some difficulty. “Wow, heavy duty ones huh?”

Luca follows her. “Uh Jane, there’s something else…”

But Jane has spotted the time. She’s due for her shift in two minutes, and she knows she can get there if she runs.

“Sorry, Luca!”

Rushing out of the locker room, she tries to keep a hold of her quiver, grasping the arrows to prevent them from falling out. She dodges a bellboy and a family of five as she whirls down the corridor and slides into the restaurant with only a few seconds to spare.

The waitress who’s on the shift before her frowns as she tumbles in, but smiles when she sees the wings.

“Hey,” she says, leaning in and whispering to her as Jane picks up a pad. “Could you do me a huge favour? Shoot Marco for me?”

Jane pretends to contemplate this for a while, but she’s already in agreement. The waitress, Angela, has had a crush Marco, one of the receptionists, for months now, and Jane thinks they’d work well together.

“Fine,” she says, unable to hide her grin. Angela squeals and gives her a hug.

“Thanks!” she says. “You’re the best.”

She hurries away, leaving Jane to her devices.

All in all it’s mostly uneventful, except for the one time Jane misfires and has an arrow land on a guest’s suitcase. Luckily, one of the bellboys is on hand to retrieve it, and manages to bring it back before anyone notices. Lina helps fill in for a few minutes at a time whenever Jane leaves the restaurant to go and find some more people to shoot at – which is almost once every hour.

Aside from Angela and Marco (who also seems quite thrilled at the prospect of going out with Angela), Jane shoots arrows at pretty much everyone working on the ground floor; the janitors in the back, the chefs, the bartender, the pool attendants, even the doorman. She almost runs out of arrows in the first five hours, but someone is gracious enough to return them all to her a few minutes before the end of her shift.

“You know,” she says, leaning against the bar at the end of her shift, watching Luca wipes down a glass. Her feet are aching, and her back hurts a little, so she clambers onto one of the stools and spins around on it. “That was pretty fun.”

“No accidental shots then?” asks Luca.

“Only one,” says Jane, picking up her bow and nocking an arrow. “I mean, I did have to shoot at like, a pillar for about half an hour before I got the hang of the whole aim thing.”

“And you didn’t shoot anyone else by accident?” asks Luca. “Like, you didn’t let go of an unlabelled arrow?”

“Nope,” says Jane, holding up the bow and drawing the string back before lowering it again. “I mean, I did let one fly by accident, but it landed in a plant pot, so it wasn’t such a big deal.”

“Ah okay,” says Luca. Jane draws the string of the bow back again as she holds it up, aiming nowhere in particular. “You know, you’re the most successful cupid we’ve had.”

“Because of my excellent matchmaking skills?” asks Jane with a grin.

“Well,” says Luca with a shrug. “That remains to be seen.”

Jane’s jaw drops. “Oh come on! My skills are amazing okay!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t set me up with anyone.” Jane rolls her eyes and Luca chuckles.

“Oh come on, that is so not fair. You went home! You literally just got here, and now I’m about to go home.”

“You could’ve put my name on an arrow and shot someone,” says Luca, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Jane smirks and holds her arrow up again.

“So tell me. Should I have gone and found Jacob and shot him?”

“Not Jacob actually,” says Luca. “It’s Steve.”

Jane releases the arrow in shock. “Steve?” she exclaims. “As in, the new guy?”

Luca’s jaw drops, and Jane wonders for a split second if it’s because her voice is the loudest in the room. She grimaces and whispers. “Sorry. Did you mean that new guy? That really hot new guy?”

“Uh, Jane…” says Luca, his eyes still fixed on a spot above her head. “There’s this one other rule I forgot to tell you about.”

Jane frowns. “What?”

“Well, uh,” says Luca, blinking and swallowing and looking highly uncomfortable. “If the Marbella Cupid shoots an unmarked arrow, they have to go on a date with whoever they shot.”

“Oh okay,” says Jane with a shrug, turning with the intention of walking to retrieve her arrow, thinking that she’ll interrogate Luca when she gets it back.

But when she turns around, Petra is standing barely a foot away. There’s an arrow in her hand, and she does _not_ look pleased.

Jane suddenly understands Luca’s expression, and wishes she’s behind the bar instead of sitting in front of it. She slides off the chair and chuckles nervously.

“I’m sorry,” she says, walking up to Petra, who towers over her in sleek black heels. She’s dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress, and her hair is long and loose over her shoulders. Jane’s nerves give way to butterflies, and she fidgets. Of all her superiors to have shot, she had to pick the hottest one. “I wasn’t really looking where I was aiming, I guess.”

“Obviously,” says Petra, still clutching the arrow. Jane grimaces again. It’s not looking likely that she’ll get her arrow back, so she tries to think of a way to make a quick escape. But Petra’s eyes on her are making her blush. Her face is still grim, but her eyes are looking over up and down in a way that looks less angry and more… hungry…

“Well, then, I’ll just be going then,” she says, and takes a few steps back. Behind her, Luca is frozen. She hopes he doesn’t make her enforce the rule, because surely, the boss has to be off limits, right?

She turns to leave, exchanging worried glances with Luca, who widens his eyes but doesn’t say anything.

“Jane,” says Petra. Jane’s heart feels like it’s going to fall out of her chest as she stops dead in her tracks.

“Yes?” she asks, turning around, face burning.

Petra twirls the arrow around her fingers.

“How does eight o’ clock tomorrow night sound?” she asks. “Are you available?”

Jane feels like someone has washed warm water over her, and then cold water. She grows numb, and then a little confused. Is Petra going to fire her? Is she insinuating that she’ll only get to work at the Marbella till eight pm tomorrow evening?

Jane clears her throat. “Um… available for what – exactly?”

Petra smirks at her and holds the arrow out.

“Our date of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know if there are any errors in the text. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
